


Близость горчит, расстояние сковывает

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нет, они, конечно, были немного странными, но Семи никогда не подумал бы, что что-то такое произойдёт прямо в дороге.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Близость горчит, расстояние сковывает

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Бета: Аттян.  
> 2\. Написано на ключ «дрочить в людном месте».  
> 3\. Фоном свальный грех в Шираторизаве.

Автобус мягко затормозил на светофоре. Семи перегнулся над своим сидением, чтобы попросить Каваниши, ну или Тендо, не пинаться.

Каваниши смотрел в окно, поставив локоть на подлокотник и подпирая подбородок. Ладонь закрывала нижнюю половину лица, взгляд расфокусированно блуждал. Семи захлопнул рот и сел на место. Если бы он не увидел ещё кое-что, подумал бы, что Каваниши просто утомлён поездкой.

Семи покосился на Ширабу. Тот ехал с закрытыми глазами, обычно сжатые губы были расслаблены.

Отражение светофора в витрине сменилось, автобус тронулся. Семи немного вжало в спинку, и он тоже закрыл глаза. Так. Дышать медленно, спокойно.

— Ты чего-то хотел? — протянул Тендо над ухом. Семи чертыхнулся.

— Ничего.

— Не ври. — Тендо попытался сунуться в прореху между их с Ширабу сиденьями, Семи видел только его нос. — Семи-Семи.

Семи извернулся и прихватил нос пальцами. С другой стороны прорехи блеснули глаза.

— Ты совсем спятил, — он говорил так тихо, как мог. Тендо не отвечал, только дышал ртом, и Семи чувствовал это дыхание запястьем. — Прекрати это.

Он отпустил Тендо и отвернулся, разговор был окончен.

Он уже начал расслабляться, когда Каваниши снова пнул его коленом. Каваниши не шипел, не вздыхал, вообще не издавал ни звука, просто время от времени у него дёргались ноги, и теперь Семи знал, почему. Ладонь сжалась на собственном бедре, и Семи понял, что большой палец упирается в шов в паху.

Ещё Каваниши не пытался сопротивляться, просто заткнул себе рот и отвернулся к окну. Как будто это не его дело. Или как будто он сможет сделать вид, что не при чём, если их застукают. Что рука Тендо, ласкающая сквозь штаны его член, — это в порядке вещей.

Он знал, как это может быть мучительно. Тендо прикасался несильно, давление его сухой, горячей ладони было ощутимым, но недостаточным. Его всегда не хватало.

Семи ударился затылком о сиденье. И ведь даже не отчитаешь его, не собрав всеобщее внимание.

«С ума сошёл! — набрал он на телефоне. — А если вас увидят?»

Он слышал короткую вибрацию позади, слышал, как Тендо копается в сумке, и слышал короткую тишину, когда тот читал сообщение.

«Ты увидел — и что? — тут же пришёл ответ. И следом ещё один: — Ему хорошо».

Под закрытыми веками снова возникла картинка: рука Тендо между ног Каваниши, неторопливо трёт сверху вниз, сжимает. А Каваниши, когда кайфует, всегда делает лицо кирпичом. И молчит. Он вообще из них всех самый тихий.

Семи тоже хотел, чтобы ему было хорошо.

«Не мог до общежития потерпеть?»

На самом деле и Тендо, и Каваниши можно было понять. После изматывающего, пусть и тренировочного, матча мышцы отзывались сытой усталостью, победа заполировала удовольствие от игры, и для полного счастья не хватало совсем немного. Их пятерых, закрывшихся в одной комнате.

Лёгкое онемение внизу живота сменилось сладкой пульсацией в паху. Семи прижался щекой к прохладному стеклу и вздохнул. Вздох разбудил Ширабу. Он уставился на Семи без какой-либо дремоты в глазах, всё-таки не спал.

Ширабу тоже обернулся, молча, и так же быстро уселся обратно. Выражение лица не поменялось, но Семи всё же уловил на щеках бледный румянец.

Ширабу достал телефон и начал строчить. Он повернул экран так, случайно или намеренно, что Семи прекрасно видел текст.

«Когда приедем, к кому пойдём?» — набрал он и отправил Тендо.

Тендо привстал и перегнулся через них вперёд, шепча на весь полусонный автобус:

— Вакатоши! Можно потом к тебе?

Руки он положил на спинки их сидений, и Семи, повернув голову, впечатался в его правую ладонь и знакомый, терпкий запах Каваниши.

Это уже было слишком. Семи быстро ткнулся носом в пальцы Тендо и сжал свой член сквозь штаны, пережидая острое возбуждение, впитывая запах сильнее.

— Да, — кивнул ему Ушиджима.

Перед тем как плюхнуться обратно, Тендо прижался губами к уху Ширабу и что-то ему сказал. То ли «идём к Вакатоши», то ли «ты идёшь тоже», Семи не разобрал, потому что прилип взглядом к покрасневшей кромке уха.

Второгодки и третьегодки, сидящие вперемешку. Телефон, в котором Тендо сёрфил левой рукой. Расслабленный — рядом с Семи-то! — Ширабу. Все эти мелочи, которые их выдавали и заставляли сердце то замирать, то биться быстрее, оставались незамеченными для остальных, но захватывали дух.

Возвращение было достаточно долгим, чтобы весь автобус размяк и задремал, но недостаточно, чтобы заскучать. Недостаточно, чтобы свести на нет предвкушение Семи.

Тем более когда пальцы, в этот раз не его, прошлись по внутреннему шву на штанах. Ширабу, в отличие от Тендо, который любил подразнить, брал крепко, иногда даже грубо. Семи сжал его запястье, и ладонь Ширабу сильнее стиснула член.

Он смотрел немного исподлобья и твёрдо. Семи одними губами сказал: «Не надо». Затем наклонился к его уху и сказал: «Подожди». Но упрямый взгляд Ширабу был красноречив. Он погладил Семи по бедру до колена, крепко прижимая ладонь, и провёл обратно, промежность горела, сзади снова дёрнул коленом Каваниши, а Семи уже не понимал, пытается ли он отцепить от себя руку Ширабу или цепляется за неё.

Возбуждение закручивалось всё сильнее, Семи остро ощущал присутствие остальных за спиной, сбоку, впереди, и ещё острее его сковывало ничтожное, но непреодолимое в общественном месте расстояние между ними.

Скорее бы доехали, думал он, заставляя себя не елозить навстречу ласкающей его ладони. Или нет.


End file.
